1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated system of a non-contact power feed device and a permanent magnet-excited transverse flux linear motor, in which a conventional structure of the permanent magnet-excited transverse flux linear motor system is still used without an additional transformer and non-contact type power is supplied to a shifter of the permanent magnet-excited transverse flux linear motor, thereby being advantageous in terms of simplification of its structure and economic efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional permanent magnet-excited transverse flux linear motor system, contact type power is supplied to a shifter by a cable or a bus bar. Otherwise, in order to supply non-contact type power to the shifter, a transformer provided with a gap therebetween is required. In case of supplying the contact type power to the shifter of the permanent magnet-excited transverse flux linear motor system by the cable or the bus bar, the structure of the system becomes complicated and defects of the system easily occur due to the contact friction.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an integrated system of a non-contact power feed device and a permanent magnet-excited transverse flux linear motor, in which a conventional structure of the permanent magnet-excited transverse flux linear motor system is still used and a driving force and non-contact type power are supplied to a shifter of the permanent magnet-excited transverse flux linear motor, thereby eliminating defects of the system occurring due to the contact friction.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of an integrated system of a non-contact power feed device and a permanent magnet-excited transverse flux linear motor, comprising:
a permanent magnet-excited transverse flux linear motor including:
a motor shifter having permanent magnets; and
a motor stator having a motor stator core and a stator coil wound on the motor stator core; and
a non-contact power feed device including:
a transformer shifter having a transformer shifter core and a transformer secondary coil wound on the core, and operating together with the motor shifter; and
a transformer stator having a transformer stator core and a transformer stator primary coil wound on the core,
wherein the transformer shifter is separated from the transformer stator by a gap.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an integrated system of a poly-phase non-contact power feed device and a permanent magnet-excited transverse flux linear motor, comprising:
a permanent magnet-excited transverse flux linear motor including:
a motor shifter having permanent magnets; and
a motor stator having a motor stator core and a stator coil wound on the motor stator core;
at least two non-contact power feed devices, each device including:
a transformer shifter having a transformer shifter core and a transformer secondary coil wound on the core, and operating together with the motor shifter; and
a transformer stator having a transformer stator core and a transformer stator primary coil wound on the core, wherein the transformer shifter is separated from the transformer stator by a gap;
shifter supporting means for supporting the motor shifter and the transformer shifter; and
stator supporting means for supporting the motor stator.
Preferably, the shifter supporting means may be supported by the stator supporting means through linear bearings.
Further, preferably, the transformer stator core may be jointed integrally with the motor stator core, and the motor stator coil may serve as the transformer stator primary coil.
Preferably, the transformer stator cores and the motor stator cores may be U-shaped, and the U-shaped transformer stator cores and the U-shaped motor stator cores may be alternately and continuously arranged in line.
Moreover, preferably, each of the motor stator coil and the transformer stator primary coil may include a pair of coils wound on two protrusions of the motor stator cores and the transformer stator cores.
Preferably, a non-magnetic material may be interposed between the transformer stator core and the motor stator core so as to separate them from each other, the motor shifter may be disposed in concave portions of the U-shaped transformer stator cores and the U-shaped motor stator cores, and the transformer shifter may be disposed above the protrusions of the U-shaped transformer stator cores and the U-shaped motor stator cores.
And, preferably, the motor shifter may be formed by alternately arranging a plurality of the permanent magnets and a plurality of cores in line, and the permanent magnets and the cores are skewed by a pole pitch of xe2x80x9cxcfx84pxe2x80x9d so as to generate forces in one direction.
Further, preferably, a total length of one U-type transformer stator core and one U-type motor stator core may be the same as a total length of two pairs.
Moreover, preferably, the integrated system of the present invention may further comprise power feed means for exciting the motor stator cores and the transformer stator cores.